Wedding Fever
by Lion Cub 101
Summary: Pixie Hollow seems to be very happy with the engagement of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. But will the kidnapping of the wife-to-be ruin everything or will Tinkerbell and her friends, the ministers, Lord Milori, and Queen Clarion's own sister come on time to save her before its too late? Flames accepted. Minister of SpringxOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wedding Fever  
It was a peaceful day in Pixie Hollow. The sun was glowing ever so brightly. But thanks to the light fairies, it wasn't a supremely hot day. There were a few clouds in the blue sky. Everything was normal. But all the fairies in the beautiful kingdom were much too excited to even notice. Here and there fairies were flying crazily for a very special event. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori's wedding.  
Everything was settled. Lord Milori would be known as King Milori. They would make two houses just for them. One in the warm seasons, the other in winter woods. They built them very close to each other. (For their wings sake!) Everyone in Pixie Hollow loved the idea of both rulers getting married and both worlds got along. But the only sparrow-man that objected was no other than the uptight, long brown haired, and British accented Minister of Spring. But he kept it a secret just like his real name Hyacinth.  
Even though the ruler's wedding was months away. Everyone treated it like if it was only in one more day! After a while Queen Clarion got sick of it all and left a letter under Milori's frost covered, snowy owl feathered, cold pillow. The next morning Milori found the letter. On the front in beautiful and delicate handwriting said.  
TO:MY LOVE,MILORI

FROM:CLARION

Milori opened the letter at once. Inside he read.  
DEAR MILORI,  
I THINK I SHOULD TAKE A BREAK FROM ALL THE FAIRIES NAGGING AT ME ON WHAT DRESS I SHOULD WEAR, WHAT DECORATIONS WE SHOULD HAVE FOR THE WEDDING, WHERE WE SHOULD HAVE THE WEDDING, AND WHAT YOU SHOULD WEAR.  
BY THE WAY YOU'RE WEARING A PINK AND FLOWERY TUXEDO. ITS ROSETTA'S FAULT NOT MINE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. I ALREADY FINISHED MY WORK. I CAN ALSO DETECT WHEN A NEW ARRIVAL COMES AND I'LL SHOW UP ON CUE.I'LL BE AT NEVER PEAK IF YOU NEED ME. I LOVE YOU.

LOVE,

CLARION


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Arrival  
Clarion was resting up against a rock. Inhaling and exhaling to the rhythm of the water going in and out of shore. She was humming a happy little tune to herself. Until she heard a stick crack. When she was about to turn around, her eyes were blindfolded and her mouth covered. Then everything went black.

MEANWHILE

In the huge and busy city of New York. Baby Joshua laughed for the first time. His laugh was so joyous and energetic that it immediately pulled a tiny red feather from a baby bird. It traveled across the streets, harbor, and ocean. It made it to London and traveled up towards the sky. It went directly towards the second star to the right and found a small and lush island with a beautiful rainbow and waterfall. It traveled all the way to the secret heart of the island, Pixie Hollow. A fast flyer that wore dark purple tights and top followed by dark purple slippers, silver eyes, and purple head band that kept the self-centered fairy's long black hair in a ponytail saw the feather and led it to the Pixie Dust Tree.  
Every fairy sat with their talent. When Visual arrived she gently made the feather float down to the arrival stage. A blonde haired sparrow-man with brown trousers, brown neck collared shirt, and shoes with his acorn vest and cap. Had covered the feather in golden pixie dust with his acorn top cup hoping this fairy would be another dust keeper.  
From it emerged a well built sparrow-man with red hair, golden eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing red trousers and a red T-shirt. He had a red hat and wore no shoes. He had freckles splattered all over his face.  
Everyone greeted, smiled, and waved hello at him. He stood up and yelled.  
"WHY!HELLO! NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!"  
By then everyone waited for their queen to arrive. Quietly and patiently they waited...and waited ...and waited ...and waited. But their beautiful, golden, and beloved queen ...never came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mortimer and Clarion  
Clarion woke up in a dark and dusty room. She felt very weak and couldn't light up the room on her own! When she stood up a dark and raspy voice spoke almost insultingly " Awake SO soon, Clarion. I was going to make this a surprise. " the way the voice emphasized surprise made her shiver.  
Out of the darkness came out a handsome, very well built sparrow-man. He had pale skin,silver eyes,and a scar above his left eyebrow. He wore a dark purple shirt with blue tights and black shoes. He had a glowing, tall,and orange scepter in his right hand. His long green hair was put back in a ponytail. His wings were paper thin and 12 inches wide and 65inches tall with an odd red glow to them.  
Clarion immediately recognized the sparrow-man. The one that killed that killed the queen before her. The one that almost took over Pixie Hollow almost making its inhabitants his slaves. The one that TRIED killing her to rule Pixie Hollow. The one that kidnapped her on a well deserved vacation!  
"Mortimer! What do you want!" she shouted angrily though scared on the inside of what he could do.  
"I only ask of you one thing."he announced smugly.  
"If you become my wife and not that waste of wings, Milori's. If you don't ...well shall we tell Pixie Hollow our little secret. "he spat in his French accent.  
"HE IS NOT A WASTE OF WINGS!" Clarion yelled nervously looking at the scepter."W...w...what is that f..f..forrr...r..r?"she stuttered.  
"What? This?"he asked holding out the scepter. "It helps me get more powerful by taking away lives or just power. "  
"So will you be mine?"he asked.  
"NO OF COURSE NOT! MY HEART BELONGS TO MILORI! !" her face reddening with anger.  
"I see you want me to tell them our secret! " he stated.  
Clarion shut her mouth and stared at him.  
She couldn't risk letting that dark secret out. Worst she had more than one actually.  
"Do you know what? I...I will think about for a while. " she answered.  
"Well for your information. You might not see Milori for once you get back. Also if he isn't a waste of wings then why'd he lose them? Huh?"he scowled. "Don't drag him in here! Its my fault he lost his wings!" Clarion stated.  
"I bet if that drip of a fairy wasn't here! You'd be dead! I'd be ruling Pixie Hollow! Or you'd marry me!" Mortimer growled.  
"Leave him alone!" Clarion yelled and shot a yellow glowing ball of light with an aura of heat at him causing the room to fill with light and pushing Mortimer against the back wall.  
Some candles were lit and she could see that the room was filled with pictures of the ministers, talent heads,Lord Milori, and herself. On one there was a giant X on Milori's face and a circle around her head. Under the minister of spring's picture said  
KILL BY STABBING  
Under each picture had something on how each would get killed.  
But as she went to Milori's picture it said  
KILL BY TAKING WHAT HE LOVES MOST  
THEN TAKING HIS PLACE  
NEXT HIS POWER  
FINALLY HIS LIFE  
She stood frozen.  
As she was about to read her own death. She felt a sharp pain on her back. She also felt like she was losing power. She was also pushed against the wall.  
She then blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stone Meets a Nervous Lord Milori  
The fairies were growing impatient. The ministers were growing nervous. The talent heads were growing angry. Lord Milori was growing scared. The new arrival was getting sleepy.  
Finally Milori stood up all of a sudden and ran to his owl. Until he felt a tug on his shoulder.  
He turned around to face the new arrival."What are we waiting for?"he asked.  
"Well the queen was supposed to meet you after you greeted everyone. But she hasn't come yet." Milori explained nervously."Why can't you do it?"a fairy in the crowd shouted.  
"Yeah! Why can't you do it! It seems like Clarion won't come! " another fairy in the crowd shouted.  
"Yeah! You do it that waste of pixie dust won't come!"another fairy who actually admired Clarion shouted angrily.  
"ENOUGH! Do NOT insult your queen like that! I am going to see if she is alright! I will come back soon!" Milori's voice echoed throughout the tree as he angrily yelled.  
As he flew off on his owl to Never Peak. He was worried that all of the fairies would soon turn on Clarion.  
Once he reached it. He found a small log cabin. On the inside was Clarion's stuff. But it was all over the place! As if a tornado went through there! But it was as if it or someone was looking for something. As he came out. He saw footprints.  
Too big for Clarion's and a little too small for his.  
He followed them.  
He then stumbled on a broken twig.  
He finally came to a rock where behind it he found Clarion's golden crown half buried in sand.  
It suddenly hit him!  
She was kidnapped! (Nooo! She went swimming! I suddenly realize how dumb this sentence sounds!) He again followed them but they suddenly disappeared. He knew who ever it was flew away. On his owl he flew to the pixie dust tree. But he was so worried that he was practically crashing through the branches. The minister of winter warned"Look out for that-"Milori crashed into a thick but rather small branch.  
He fell to the floor right in the middle of the arrival stage.  
Anna Remedy ,the head of the healing talent fairies, rushed over to Lord Milori to check on him and to try to at least wake him up.  
In a serious tone she said "He's out good! I wonder what got into him to make him fly so crazily over here. He could've gotten killed! !"  
The minister of autumn saw a lump in Milori's pocket.  
"What! What in Neverland is he doing with Queen Clarion's crown! " he exclaimed.  
By then Milori woke up. But he looked full of dread and worry.  
As if hypnotized he walked over to his owl. He whispered something to it. It then flew off.  
"Something is wrong. "Milori warned the grown ups.  
"First tell me what you are doing with my lov- I mean Queen Clarion's crown! " the minister of spring exclaimed angrily.  
"It is not what you think! But can we please talk in private? "Milori nervously said.  
"Excuse me."a small,deep,but also squeaky voice said.  
Milori turned around to face the new arrival.  
"What is going on? Where do I sleep? Where am I ? What am I? Who am I? Who are all of you?"the arrival asked confused.  
Milori knew what he had to do. He promised his fiance that he'd take over while she was gone. So he explained what he always explained to a new comer.  
"Welcome! I am Lord Milori,the lord of winter. You are in the wint- I mean Pixie Hollow. We are all fairies just like you."his regal voice echoed.  
"REALLY! SO I CAN FLY!" the newbie asked excitedly.  
"Not yet! But I can help you." Milori walked behind the newborn and went from the base of his wings upwards with his index finger and thumb.  
The arrival's wings were 8 inches tall and 9 inches wide. They were paper thin with an odd red glow to them.  
Milori couldn't help but to think that this fairy's wings were awfully familiar.  
He helped him fly by instructing how to.  
Soon the fairy was flying as fast as Vidia if not even faster. The fast flyers simply admired him.  
Once he landed. Milori walked to the sides and did a gesture to the floor. Mushrooms began to pop out of the ground.  
"Bring forth the talents! "Milori ordered.  
Soon all around the new arrival there were different fairies from different talents placing different kinds of objects representing their talents on the mushrooms.  
The arrival gave Milori a confused look waiting for an explanation.  
"These will help you find your talent my child. "Milori explained.  
The arrival nodded and took a step towards a hammer.  
But suddenly all the objects began to glow brightly! Even brighter than Tinkerbell's glow when she arrived!  
Once everyone could see again. They all saw the objects surrounding the new sparrow-man.  
Again because of his many talents he reminded Milo,the ministers, and talent heads of Clarion since she too had many talents.  
"Your name shall be Stone! Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods! Welcome your new member!" Milori announced.  
With that the ministers and himself left to discuss the meaning of Milori having Clarion's crown and now the similarities Stone had with Clarion and the familiar dark wings he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Meeting  
"I still don't get why you had Clarion's crown! " the minister of spring stated angrily.  
"I told you,Hyacinth! I went to go look for her! I found her cabin at Never Peak! Her stuff was all over! I only found her crown! I brought it back to see if it was a clue of what happened, where she could have gone, and who it could have been! " Milori explained again with annoyance in his voice.  
"You idiot! Why did you even let her leave! Or better yet why didn't you go to that blasted Never Peak with her! Maybe you would be gone instead! " Hyacinth answered.  
"It was not pleasant seeing that letter but I knew she needed a rest from everyone including me!" Milori defended himself.  
"Oh yeah right! Pleasant my-"  
"Hyacinth stop!" The minister of winter or Snowflake as she was known amongst the adults ordered.  
"I don't want you two getting into a fist fight again! The last time you fought, Milori ended banned from crossing the border for two months and you ended up in the hospital wing for three seasons! If he kills you we can't replace the minister of spring! " Snowflake said reasonably."She's right you know. " a familiar voice similar to Clarion said behind the group.  
"JANET! " all the adults yelled in surprise.  
"Well some fairies are surprised to see me. Even the fairies were surprised outside. But it was as if they were hiding something from me. You guys look the same way,too!" Janet said suspiciously.  
Everyone looked at each other exchanging the same surprised face. They all knew this grown up fairy very well especially the queen.  
It was Queen Janet, ruler of the dream pixies.  
Not only were Queen Clarion and Queen Janet close friends,but they were also sisters.  
Every fairy in both kingdoms knew they were very close since they were the only family members in their royal family alive.  
But when something happened to one of them. They didn't DARE tell them because once they knew they'd risk their lives to save each other.  
It was normal for Janet since she was older and had a sense of adventure. But Clarion had no experience no matter how many times she went to save her sister.  
"Did you see the new arrival! He reminds me a lot like Clarion ...where is she anyways? " Janet started to blabbing. She was also known to be a blabbermouth.  
"Oh. Umm...she's not here at the moment. She went to umm...  
to go see Tinkerbell! " Milori said nervously. "Yeah she went to go see a new invention she made! Yeah!" The minister of autumn or Redleaf as he was known finished the sentence.  
"Well you're certainly ...dirty." Hyacinth said.  
"Why yes. Apparently a sparrow-man was messing with a hawk and I had to bail him out." Janet answered. Janet and Hyacinth did not tolerate each other. Not one bit. Not a day went by without them fighting. "Before you two start why don't you get all dressed up Janet please? We have an important meeting that Clarion can't attend but you do." The minister of summer or Sunflower said annoyed.  
Janet agreed and left.  
"What are you doing! " Hyacinth asked.  
"Well sooner or later she's going to wonder where Clarion is so we'll have to tell her." Sunflower explained.  
"Besides maybe she can help on finding out our mystery. She knows everything! She even knows Clarion's darkest secrets! "  
"Of course she would! She so nosey she has to know everyone's business. She's so old that she would know everything! She's older than Milori and he's older than Clarion and she's older than any fairy alive! " Hyacinth started to bicker.  
"I MAY BE OLD BUT I CAN STILL HEAR! AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN WEAKER HYACINTH!" Janet warned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: He is SO dead!  
"Wait? What!" Janet's voice echoed.  
"I told you it was a bad idea!" Hyacinth whispered. Janet turned and glared at Milori. "Why did you let her leave in the first place! " Janet yelled. Milori winced and that surprised the ministers since he was never afraid of anything.  
"Well she looked stressed. I told her she could leave whenever she wants and I would take over. "Milori defended himself.  
Janet just stared at Milori ,she then turned pale. She mumbled something under her breath.  
"What?" Redleaf asked.  
"N...n..nothing...did you check the light?" she asked nervously still pale.  
"Of course! Why didn't we do that before!" Milori exclaimed.  
"Well then what are we waiting for?"questioned Sunflower. "Let's go!"  
"Wait just a second! I just realized ...you all lied to me!" Janet announced. "Oh shoot! " whimpered Hyacinth.  
"All of you did! Milori you said Clarion went to see Tinkerbell! Redleaf you agreed! Sunflower you... well let's just say you partially lied because you said Clarion couldn't come which is true since she's missing. Snowflake when I walked in you said Clarion came back and told you that I needed to leave for something important! " she explained angrily.  
"Wait wait wait! What did I do!? I never said anything! "Hyacinth yelped.  
"No but I heard what you said about me." Janet warned.  
"Oh just because I said some bloody little words you're going to pick a fight with me!"he shot back.  
"Oh don't even go there you oversized poisonetta(the flower sorry I forgot how to spell it)!"  
"Oh so now I'm a flower! Well for your information I'm quite fond of them but would hate being one!"  
"Oh really! Why!?"  
"Because I'd rather be a person than a back stabbing, prissy, and bloody jerk!"  
"Oh ho so I'm the jerk! Well why don't you prove it! If you can't then kiss my royal -"  
"Okay! That will be quite enough! Gosh its like you two are married or related! " Sunflower stated annoyed. "Can't you two make it through a day without fighting! "  
"Well I can but I don't know if he can."  
"You want a bet!"  
"Sure but get a mask."  
"Uh-oh."Milori whimpered.  
"Whyyyy?"Hyacinth asked Janet mysteriously.  
"Here it comes. " predicted Snowflake.  
"Because I don't want the fairies to see you crying like a sissy after I win you!" Janet said proudly.  
"Oh that's it let me at her!" Hyacinth ordered and charged towards Janet.  
As he flew Janet got in her position to fight back and flew towards him,but felt four arms holding her back. No doubt Sunflower and Snowflake. And saw four arms grab Hyacinth pulling him back. No doubt Redleaf and Milori.  
"Can we just go!" Sunflower asked with a hint of annoyance and anger in her voice. After the two enemies calmed down they all started for the door and into Winter Woods. But before they left Janet and Hyacinth were calling each other names.  
Once they were out the door Sunflower said"Oh-no my headache is going to start. Attention Pixie Hollow put your earplugs on!"  
"Oh shut up!" Hyacinth and Janet shouted at each other and the minister.  
'I sure hope that this isn't Mortimer's doing!' Janet thought angrily at the thought of him which of course was helping her win.  
'If this is him! Oh he is SO dead!'she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mortimer's chambers  
Clarion woke up in a comfy and black bed. She got out and realized that this bed was Mortimer's bed.  
She then remembered about her picture. But as she went towards it she saw that this was not her but another queen.  
This queen was very mysterious, like a fairy queen should be, she was very skilled and adventurous and loved pranks. But she was very over protective for Queen Clarion's safety from Mortimer.  
Clarion recognized this queen as her sister. Her sister was the only one that knew all her troubles and secrets and Clarion knew all of Janet's.  
As she read she went from fear to anger.  
Under Janet's picture said  
TAKE HER DIGNITY  
TAKE HER POWER  
MAKE PIXIE HOLLOW AND DREAM HOLLOW OVER THROW HER  
TAKE HER PLACE  
KILL HER  
Clarion went ballistic. She started banging on the walls and calling out Mortimer  
"Mortimer you drip of a fairy! Don't even go near her! Don't touch Milori! Leave the ministers alone! Leave the talent heads out of this! Don't threaten the Keeper and his knowledge! Don't destroy either kingdoms! Its me you want! This is our fight not their's! Leave them alone you...y...y...you can have me."  
"Really? I thought it would be hard to break you."Mortimer said proud.  
"Well I guess you'll be known as queen of the dark pixies instead of the fairies. "  
"Just ...take me." Clarion sighed.  
"Very well then."Mortimer continued and led her out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Go Towards the Light  
"Clarion don't! " Janet yelled as she flew in a spacious room followed by Tinkerbell, her friends, the ministers, and Lord Milori.  
"Janet run! "Clarion replied more frantic than ever.  
As Janet turned she saw Mortimer crashing into her.  
As they landed Mortimer was about to plunge a dagger through her heart.  
As she turned her head to feel the pain instead she felt a lighter person go in front of her and heard a male scream. She turned around to see Hyacinth on the ground bleeding.  
Janet woke up with a screaming Hyacinth's name at the top of her lungs. Her shortish black hair in a frenzy drenched with sweat and her clothes and sheets drenched in sweat. She was breathing heavily and her heart beat was beating fast.  
Just then all the ministers and scouts ran in causing Janet to jump.  
"What's wrong are you alright? " Hyacinth asked for the first time with worry towards Janet.  
"I'm OK. I just had a...another nightmare."she answered not daring to say what her dream.  
"Again its one after another! You've been like this ever since we found out who it was that took Clarion! " Snowflake stated annoyed of all the wake up calls.  
"OK I GET IM SORRY! I GUESS I WON'T SLEEP TONIGHT! " Janet replied.  
After she finished everyone left.  
Janet turned on a light. She sat down and looked at her bed. She remembered the whole thing of what happened.  
Janet and Hyacinth were still fighting. The ministers had earplugs except for Sunflower which hated their fights since she got major headaches. All the fairies were either enjoying, ignoring, or hating their fight.  
"Oh of course everyone loves you!" Janet admitted.  
"Because you're too easy to fool!"  
"AGH! You know what! Why don't you go after a hawk! You can scare it with that face of yours!" Hyacinth shot back.  
"Oh will you both just shut up! I have a bleakin headache and your not making it better! "Sunflower roared.  
But it just made things worst.  
"Well she started it!"  
"Noooooooo way you oversized poisonetta! You're the one that started it!"  
It went back and forth until they reached the winter library. The keeper or Dewey invited them inside.  
"So what do ya'll need?"he asked.  
"We need to see something in the light." Milori responded in his regal and stern voice.  
"Alright what do ye all need to see?"Dewey asked.  
Janet took out Clarion's crown.  
Dewey looked at the crown then remembered Stone's arrival day.  
He led them into a very spacious room. All the ministers, Lord Milori, and Janet stood on the snowflake. Dewey got it working and joined them. As they reached the light.  
Janet stuck Clarion's crown in but then stuck her crown in too.  
Everyone stood confused. "What in Neverland is she doing?!" Hyacinth asked.  
"There is something you ALL need to know." Janet stated in her formal,regal,and queenly voice that she rarely uses which made them listen intently.  
"I know who took Clarion. At first I wasn't sure but now I'm sure of it."  
"Well who is it?!" Milori blurted out desperately.  
"Mortimer. But there is something you all should know. You all know he is leader of the Forbidden Hollow right? Well in his rise he used to make unpleasant visits to me. I never told Clarion because I was trying to protect her from those visits. "Janet said uncomfortably "I'll let this tell the rest," she said and stuck her silver crown into the light.  
The two similar crowns glowed brightly.  
Above an image appeared. Mortimer was in it only he looked different. He had the same features but had a robe made out of spring flowers. He had a crown made out of flowers.  
"Oh you have to be kidding me! He was the minister of spring! "Hyacinth whined.  
Two beautiful young women appeared. The both were very similar. One had black hair that reached her waist but was put back in a ponytail. The other had brown hair that reached her shoulders. One had hazel eyes while the other had blue. They both had tanned skin,they were both the same height, and they both had butterfly wings only one had silver and the other had gold. Behind them a taller fairy with a golden crown, pink gown, and bird like wings with silver eyes appeared. She seemed to notice something. Everyone followed her gaze. They all noticed that the black haired fairy, which looked like the oldest, was staring deeply into Mortimer's eyes and he did the same.  
"We fell in love. Both of us but something broke us that made us turn against each other. The former queen was murdered by him. I was still too young to rule. I was too nervous so I gave Clarion the place. I wanted to make dreams come true and instead became queen of Dream Hollow. Mortimer and I were still together until he confessed that he murdered Queen Clara. He then told me that he wanted to be a king not a subject of some "girly " season. So he tried to kill Clarion. But Milori saved her. I then no longer wanted to do anything of him and we ...grew apart. Now he tries to get me back. But he hates me now and will do anything to see me die!" Janet explained.  
Janet still remembered the surprised faces she got.  
'No!I will get her back! I..I..I'm going to the Forbidden Hollow! ' she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprises  
"And where do you think you're going?" Redleaf asked.  
"I'm going to go get Clarion back! "Janet said bravely.  
"Oh no you don't! "Hyacinth yelled.  
"Oh be quiet. You'd be happy if I left or died!" Janet yelled.  
"I was going to say that I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"Yes, I love Clarion as much as you do."

"Noooooo."

"Yeah yeah! I know I make it obvious but I want to help! I was actually going to start pack up."  
"Well if you're going I'm going. I'm just going to go so you two don't kill each other." Sunflower admitted.  
"Eh what the heck. I'll go too." Snowflake said.  
"I'll go too in case you need some back up." Redleaf said jokingly.  
"Agreed we'll all go. Meet me here in 49 minutes. "Janet ordered. She then turned to look at Hyacinth.  
"Unless this woman pack up her make up we'll meet here in an hour." Janet joked.  
Sunflower hid her smile with a stern face. Snowflake snorted. Redleaf looked out a window laughing secretly. Janet laughed and held onto a wall to keep her from laughing. Hyacinth just stared at her as red as a tomato.  
ONE HOUR LATER  
Janet was asleep by the time the ministers came back. She woke up to the sound of a pan crashing to the floor. She saw Hyacinth on the floor with a bag on his stomach and a deep round pan on his head.  
"Hyacinth I never knew you changed your style with clothes!" Janet snickered.  
Once they were out they headed to the Winter Woods since that was where they had to go on their way to the Forbidden Hollow. Inside they saw Dewey, Milori, and Fairy Mary heading the same way they were heading. Only Fairy Mary had nothing with her and was crying.  
"Psst. You aren't alone you know! " Janet whispered.  
They all jumped and turned around.  
"What are you doing here?!" Milori asked.  
"Might we say the same thing to you." Redleaf said.  
They all knew they were on the same page.  
Fairy Mary accompanied them all the way to the end of the Winter Woods. Dewey changed his mind at the last minute and stayed with Mary which made her stop crying.  
What they all didn't know was that a mischievous little fairy with a bun and green dress followed by her winter fairy sister,energetic winter fairy,doubtful winter fairy,hippie winter fairy,handsome winter fairy,beautiful garden fairy, tomboy animal fairy, two tinker fairies, a worrisome light fairy,airheaded water fairy(no offense Silvermist),self centered fast flying fairy, and cute dust keeping fairy followed them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First Stop  
First they're all on chapter 7 in the beginning. Now have good read!  
Janet and Hyacinth were avoiding each other. Which surprised everyone since they thought they would fight on the way. But really Janet and Hyacinth were just tired. They didn't have the energy to fight.  
"So where do we go first, Janet?" Snowflake asked sleepily.  
"Well...we have to pass Mermaid Lagoon first. Then we go to Never Peak. Next we pass the Indian camp. After we sneak past the pirates. We then head east and towards a distant island. That island will be the Forbidden Hollow. Mortimer's castle will be hidden from view." Janet explained their trip while yawning.  
Once they got to Mermaid Lagoon they were all much too tired to go on so they spent the night there. While Tinkerbell and her friends rested in a nearby tree.

MEANWHILE

"Come on my sweet. Just a little nibble on the neck that's all I'll do." Mortimer persuaded.  
"Do you not understand what no means! Now get away from me!" Clarion yelled pushing Mortimer away.  
"Queen Clarion, things are a little different here in the Forbidden Hollow. Since I'm king you do as I say! Soon you'll become queen and have to respect me! And since you're my fiance you have to let me do whatever I want to do!" Mortimer yelled.  
'Oh where are you Milori?! I hope you brought Janet along with you!' Clarion thought hopefully while staying still while Mortimer nibbled on her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dig Down Deeper  
"Get away from my sister!" Janet yelled as she threw a metal pipe to Mortimer's head.  
Once he fell Clarion went to hug her sister. But stopped suddenly for the horrifying sight of her sister screaming and falling to the ground.  
Janet woke up with a heavy gasp. She looked around and saw everyone on the ground in a heavy sleep. But then saw a bright glow behind some bushes.  
She walked over to Milori who had a smile on his face.  
"He must be having a good dream. While I have all the bad ones." Janet whispered to herself. As she was about to wake him up she felt someone watching her.  
She turned around to see a black figure her height. It started walking towards

her.

She led it to a ray of moonlight. She then saw brown hair,green eyes, and a robe of spring flowers.  
"Hyacinth! You scared me half to death,you idiot!" Janet whispered harshly.  
"I couldn't sleep. I kept on having nightmares about Clarion. I assumed it was you since you sometimes create nightmares. But when you woke up I knew you had a nightmare too. " Hyacinth explained in a whisper.  
"Well since you're awake would you mind coming with me over to that glow over there? "Janet whispered in respond.  
They both walked over ready to face a something horrible. But instead relief and anger swept over them for it was only Tinkerbell and her friends.  
They all looked peaceful together. They were all in a group keeping each other warm with their body heat.  
Janet walked over to Tinkerbell. "Hey get up." Janet whispered in her ear. She nudged her a little. Tinkerbell opened her eyes and stood up suddenly waking everyone else up.  
"Queen Janet! " they all yelled in surprise. That yell woke up the rest of the grown ups.  
"What happe-,"Milori asked sleepily "Tinkerbell! Periwinkle! What are you all doing here! "Milori coughed and fell to the ground.  
Janet ran over to Milori and touched his forehead. "He's burning up! The spell wore off! He has to get somewhere cold now! Or he'll die! " Janet explained worried.  
"Wait will this help?" Snowflake asked holding out a stone giving an aura of coldness.  
"Yes!Give it to me now!" Janet ordered.  
Once Janet had it she put the stone in Milori's hand and held it with both hands. She then closed her eyes and mumbled something in Italian. A bright blue glow escaped from their hands. Janet put her hand on Milori's head.  
"He's cooling down. He'll be alright for the next couple of days. Now! What are you all thinking! We will not be responsible for your lives. I also don't want to ...to...to lose anyone else. "Janet scowled.  
"Queen Janet we can help! With our magic we can get Queen Clarion back!" Tinkerbell explained bravely.  
"No! I already lost more than just one fairy! I lost the one I loved! All because I was captured by that drip of a fairy! I lost everything because of him! Now he's going to take the only thing I have left! I can't risk your lives too!"at saying this her voice cracked and for the first time in any fairy's life Queen Janet cried. It was as if the happiness in the world disappeared. All anyone could do was just stare in astonishment and sadness at the queen. They all understood now why they risk their lives.  
"D..d..don't cry my queen. You're strong. Who did Mortimer take?" Tinkerbell said as she tried to console the queen.  
"He took my brother. The youngest of us two. He then took my love of my life. Then he took my beloved queen. He could've taken Clarion too." Janet whimpered. "I don't know how I would live without her."  
"Queen Janet, that is why all of us want to help. We all love Queen Clarion. We all think of her as a kkkor their mother is strong. And that child will do anything for their mother. Even risk their lives," Sled persuaded.  
"Hmmm... I guess you can... come too, "Janet sighed. "But do as we say. It'll leave us with less trouble. " "YES YOUR ILLUSTRATIONESS!(I don't know how spell this)

MEANWHILE

"AGH! LORD MILORI IS GONE! " Miranda Iceland ,the head of the snowflake fairies, shrieked.  
"THE MINISTERS ARE GONE AND SO IS VIDIA!"Jake Flyer,head of the fast flying fairies announced.  
"SO IS QUEEN JANET! I CAN'T FIND TINKERBELL OR HER FRIENDS EITHER, TOO! " Viola, Queen Clarion's messenger, shrieked. "Calm down! They told us they were all going to save Queen Clarion. They left us and the talent heads in charge! " Mary explained. "Get back to work please! They promised that they would come back all together. "  
With that everyone went back to work but weren't as concentrated for they all had the feeling one of the adults were going to come back hurt or worst ...dead.

MEANWHILE

"Clarion what's wrong? " a pixie asked Clarion concerned.  
"Wait I thought pixies were like ummm...King Mortimer. "Clarion asked.  
"Oh heck no! Some of us are actually fairies but got corrupted and evil. The truth is I'm not evil but I do hurt others. I hate our leader. I'm Zoey by the way."the pixie introduced herself.  
"Well nice to meet you Zoey. I'm just a little uncomfortable. "Clarion explained.  
"Really? Why? " Zoey asked.  
Clarion tilted her head to the right and showed Zoey a purple mark on her neck.  
"Oh. Did he...did he do anything else?" Zoey asked uncomfortably.  
Clarion knew what she was talking about and responded. "He tried to. But I pushed him away on time. Then I received a painful slap on the face."  
"What?! He slapped you?! Where?! "Zoey asked angrily.  
Clarion turned her head to the left and showed Zoey a dark red hand print on her cheek.  
"How dare he! That no good drip of a fairy! Watch he'll get the works one of these days!" Zoey warned.  
Just then Mortimer came in the room not happy at all. He grabbed Clarion by the arm harshly and threw her into a room. He locked the door and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dreams and Nightmares  
I forgive you. But be careful next time.

Janet led the way to Never Peak. She also made sure the winter fairies were OK.(there happy! :-D) Once they got there she made sure everyone was with her.  
She noticed Milori walking away.  
"Hey you with the face!" Janet yelled jokingly. "What's wrong? "  
Milori sighed"This was where Clarion went for her rest. Her cabin is just beyond these trees."  
Janet ran to the trees and disappeared.  
She finally made it to a small log cabin. She went inside and saw a huge mess. She started walking towards a queen sized bed. But stepped on something that cracked. She looked down and noticed broken glass,frame,and a picture. She knelt down and picked up the picture. The picture had a three fairies in it. Two of them were the same height and were both girls. The one in the middle looked the oldest. The one on the right looked the second oldest. The one on the left was shorter than the two. He was a sparrow-man and looked the youngest. The three had tanned skin and large butterfly wings. Only the sparrow-man had blue ones,ocean blue eyes,and short blonde hair that covered his left eye. The one in the middle had black shortish hair,silver butterfly wings,and hazel eyes. The one on the right had honey -brown hair put up in a neat ponytail that reached her the middle of her spine,golden butterfly wings,and blue eyes. The sparrow-man man wore a suit of made out of blue pixie-dust. The one in the middle wore a gown made out of silver pixie-dust. The one on the right wore a gown made out of regular pixie-dust. In the background was a beautiful beach. In the corner was a small log cabin.  
"Albert, " Janet whispered as she held it close to her face and cried for the second time.  
She then looked under the bed and took out a large maple tree skinned book  
She opened it to reveal a number of pictures. In one she appeared with another sparrow-man with long red hair, see through wings,brown soft eyes,light skin,and was taller than Janet. He wore an autumn robe with a small crown of leaves on his head. They were kissing each other in the picture. Janet lost it and cried uncontrollably. "Charlie! " she yelled. She felt some writing in the picture in her hand. She turned it over. On the back in sharp writing said  
JANET YOU WANT YOUR SISTER BACK GO GET HER! BUT ONE THING IS FOR SURE! SHE'LL LOSE SOMETHING. COME ON AND LOOK AT WHAT SHE HAS LOST! YOU'RE PATHETIC AND WEAK WITHOUT HER!

MORTIMER

Janet went completely angry and slammed open the door. She walked to the camp they made and threw the necklace she kept from Mortimer into the water.  
"Leave her alone! You can keep this! I don't want it!"she growled.  
Everyone went to calm her down. After she showed Milori the picture. He turned it over and threw the picture on the ground. He stomped over to a rock and sat there. More angry than ever.

MEANWHILE

Clarion sat in a corner crying. She held the tender spot she had on her head from where she landed. 'Janet,Milori, Hyacinth anyone! Where are you?! ' she wondered. She then heard the sound of a door being opened. The light burned her eyes for being in the dark too long.  
"Clarion. Mortimer wants to see you."a soft,small voice said."What does he want,Zoey? "  
"I don't know. He just told me to get you. Come on lets go."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Secrets Can't Hide the Truth  
Hyacinth was in the forest. It was his turn to collect twigs and fallen branches for the fire. He noticed Janet walking along the shore.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Huh? Why do you care? "  
"I don't know. I just feel bad for you."  
"Really? "  
"Yeah I don't know why. "  
"Well,if I share my secret you're going to have to keep it."  
"Alright. "  
"On the night of Queen Clara's murder. Clarion was crying. I asked her why she said 'The minister of winter threatened me!' I asked her why she said'He got mad for destroying ONE snowflake with an easy design on it. He then told me that if this happens again he'd kill Queen Clara.'  
This afternoon a cute bunny pushed me and I crashed into a bunch of snowflakes!' I called the scouts and we arrested the minister of winter and to make sure he didn't do it again we ...killed him. Snowflake was perfect for this place and I chose her. I couldn't handel being queen of Pixie Hollow so I chose Clarion. She was ready anyways. I became queen of Dream Hollow. Ten years passed and Mortimer and I were still dating. I then hear that Clarion almost had a close death. That a hawk had chased her. Milori flew on his owl and chased her away. A few years later Mortimer came to me. He confessed that he murdered Queen Clara a swept of guilt went over me for I killed an innocent man. Mortimer framed him he heard the threat. He killed Queen Clara on the same day to make Clarion feel guilty. He then tried killing her to be king. I didn't let him finish I slapped him for all his lies. After he kidnapped me to make me become the queen of the Forbidden Hollow. Albert went to save me so did Charlie. They helped me escape but Albert died keeping Mortimer away from us while we escaped. Years past and Charlie and I fell deeply in love. At the moment he was going to propose Mortimer came. They fought and finally Charlie won but he died in my hands. From that day forth I promised myself I would protect Clarion and both kingdoms. "Janet explained sadly.  
Hyacinth looked down he never felt sad around Janet but in the moonlight she looked very beautiful. He couldn't understand what he was feeling towards Janet. But it felt strong and happy. Some crickets started to chirp a very beautiful song.  
"W...w...w...would you like to dance? "  
"What? "  
"Yes or no? "  
"Eh I haven't danced for awhile. So yes."  
Hyacinth took Janet's hand and put his arm around her waist she put her free hand on his shoulder and they both danced to the rhythm of the crickets and shore.  
Janet was only wearing a rose petal top and skirt for pajamas while Hyacinth wore a white tulip's petals as an undershirt and a leaf for tights.  
"You see this is nice."Hyacinth stated.  
"What? The fact that we're half naked and we're dancing together or that we aren't fighting. "Janet joked.  
For a quick moment they stared into each other's eyes. But Janet quickly let go of Hyacinth's hand and looked down.  
"Well its getting late we should go back now."she said quickly.  
"But I hav- "  
"Oh that's right the fire wood well I can't help you I'm sorry. "Janet rushed and ran away.  
"Janet wait!" Hyacinth yelled but was alone again.  
In the nearby bushes a small mischievous pixie was spying on them the whole time."Clarion would like to hear this."she whispered to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Stone Child  
"Are you ready?" Zoey asked as they approached Mortimer's chambers.  
"A...a little nervous. " Clarion stuttered nervously remembering earlier that day.  
"Don't worry just yell if you need help. I have to go. Bye! Good luck! "Zoey assured and flew away to the direction of Never Peak.  
Clarion walked in hesitantly. Once she was through the door she looked around for Mortimer but got a harsh push on her right side and she landed on the ground hitting the tender spot on her head.  
She looked up and saw Mortimer frowning.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"he roared.  
"Tell you what? "Clarion asked scared.  
"That Janet had a child! "  
"What! "  
"One of my men saw him! He has the same features as Janet and I!"  
"I never knew we had a new arrival. "  
"Humph! The same excuse! Pathetic and weak just like her sister! "  
"Leave her alone you brat! "  
"No no no! Clarion do you want to have a replay of this morning? "  
"Get away from me! "  
"Just leave get out! I don't want to see you right now!"  
Clarion left in a flash. Out side Zoey was glowing with delight. "Clarion it worked! Janet she was falling for Hyacinth! "  
"Really! I feel bad knowing I created those nightmares just so she could be happy. "  
"Well lets go to bed its late anyways."


	15. Chapter 15

Hyacinth came back to the camp with a couple of twigs. It was midnight and he was looking for Janet on the way back.  
He never saw her.  
Once he got there Snowflake was crying and Redleaf had a note.  
"What's that for? "Hyacinth asked Redleaf.  
"Janet left it. " Milori answered.  
"We didn't want to read it but we have the feeling that we already know what it is." Sunflower said sadly.  
"We...w..want you to..to..read it." Snowflake sniffed.  
Hyacinth took the note and read i to himself. Once he read it he looked devastated and about ready to cry. "what did it say?" Bobble asked .  
"It says  
Dear everyone  
I'm sorry I have left you all, but I just cannot risk anymore lives. SO I'M TAKING OFF. I TOOK THE WINTER STONE WITH ME. ITS BEST THAT YOU ALL GO BACK. I'M SORRY.  
QUEEN JANET  
"She left us." Periwinkle cried.  
"and for a good reason" Vidia stated. "Well I for one do not care." Milori blurted.  
"But Janet said-"Snowflake cried.  
"I do not care. I promised myself I would get Clarion back and I will not break it."  
"We'll keep going, too." Periwinkle said.  
"So will we." Tinkerbell agreed.  
"Wait we?!" Iridessa squeaked.  
"Yes we,we all go together." Rosetta scowled.  
Everyone waited for Hyacinth to start disagreeing, but surprisingly that didn't happen. He looked deep in thought.`Janet left. I can't let her die. What am I saying! She's right I would be happier if she left or died or better disappeared. Then why aren't I glad right now? Because I love her.`  
"Hyacinth! Do you agree that we all should move on?" Milori growled repeating what he said once again.  
"Huh? Oh yes yes we should."  
With that everyone went to sleep early all of them having the same nightmare Janet had numerous times ever since finding out who took Clarion. One that included a wedding,a threat, Hyacinth seriously injured, finding out a secret or two, more than just one family gets reunited, and Queen Janet dieing.

MEANWHILE

Janet was already over some mountains. She was thinking of going back. She felt like something was missing. But something kept her from going back.`What happened? Could I-no that's ridiculous! He's probably filled with glee. But something happened on the beach! So, Sunny is probably happy that she won't get a headache and you should be happy you won't here that annoying sparrow-man's mouth anymore! Then why aren't I happy! Because...I love him.`


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:Hawk Trouble  
Everyone woke up to the sound of Tinkerbell and Vidia's screams. They were awake,hugging each other,and filled with terror. They were inside a huge oak tree. Blocking the way out was an enormous creature that every fairy fears. A hawk.  
"Everyone get to shelter now!"Milori ordered.  
"What about you!?"Snow cried.  
"Don't worry about me! Just go!"  
And with that everyone ran to a well hidden ditch nearby.  
"Hey,feather head!"Milori yelled remembering exactly what he did the day he broke a wing helping Clarion escape the hawk attack.  
He threw some rocks at it's head trying to get it's attention. When it finally turned around. Milori shouted"Go! Run!"he turned around getting the hawk to chase him as Vidia and Tinkerbell ran to safety.  
`Huh,I must really be crazy. I can't outrun a hawk!`  
But something kept him running. The thought of Clarion,knowing everyone needs them both,and thought of Janet the few months they knew each other they came to love each other as siblings. With those thoughts he ran faster.  
"Keep going without me! I'll be alright!"Milori assured the group of fairies hiding in the dirt ditch.  
They all saw him run to some nearby mountains.  
MEANWHILE  
"HAWK!"warned a scout sparrow-man named Baden.  
Other scouts blew horns warning fairies to take cover.  
All the scouts were about ready to lure the hawk away,until more scouts from other seasons started shouting and more horns could be heard.  
It was the most terrifying sight the inhabitants of Pixie Hollow saw for there was not just one,but five hawks circling overhead ready to catch breakfast.  
"Scouts get to cover!"Dewey ordered.  
All the scouts went one by one into different hiding spots.  
"Dewey!"a familiar irish voice called out.  
He turned around to face Fairy Mary.  
"Please,get to shelter."he pleaded to her.  
"No. Don't you see something different in these hawks?"  
"The fact that they're terrorizing us so early in the morning and hunt in packs then yes."  
"No! They look different!"  
Dewey turned around to see them and let out a gasp.  
She was right. These hawks did not have red firey feathers,but black as night feathers. They did not have golden eyes,but silver beady little eyes. Their talons and beaks were sharper than normal.  
"We can't face 'em or we'll die!"Mary cried.  
"You're right. We have to hide. Go!"and with that,all inhabitants were hidden and for once Pixie Hollow wasn't filled with joy,fun,and hard work,but instead saddnes,fear,and darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:For Every Secret There is an Answer

It was close to sundown and the hawks still haven't left the once beautiful and light filled Pixie Hollow. Only a few fairies had gotten to eat breakfast as others starved.  
Near the Pixie Dust Tree. A light talent called Iris was hiding with her best friend and/or new arrival Stone.  
She kept on thinking he was crazy for he kept on overpricing new ideas to her.  
"You know for someone that reminds a lot of us of Queen Clarion you sure act too much like Queen Janet."Iris stated.  
"Hey its worth a try! You said so your self. Never Eagles exist like Never Hawks! Never Eagles are a hawk's worst nightmare. If I could get one to come they'll go away!"Stone explained to his doubtful first fairy best friend.(AN:Sounds weird doesn't it?)  
"One problem. Eagles are just as bad as hawks! No fairy has ever even befriended one. Well except for Queen Janet."  
"Exactly! But hey I tamed the Sprinting Thistles when they were going to crash all the preparations for Autumn. I'm sure I could get an eagle to side with me!"  
"Stone,I don't think you're getting my point. You're crazy if you think you can pull this off!"  
"Oh, yeah? What about the thistles?"  
"That was sheer luck! Listen if you want to go out there and risk getting hurt or killed! Fine be my guest! But don't say I didn't warn you!"  
"The craziest thing is. This isn't even MY idea!"  
"What! Then who's?"  
"I don't know. I just suddenly start hearing this lady's regal voice and she gives me advice."  
"Wait. How does the voice sound like? This could be a trap."  
"For what!? It just sounds melodic and hyper."  
Iris stared at her friend in disbelief. She couldn't actually believe what she was hearing. This has never had happened before! And for him to be hearing her voice must mean...he's of royal blood. A heir. That's why he was multi-talented! That's why he didn't die getting trampled by thousands of thistles! That's why he acted. Exactly. Like. Her!  
"You're a..a prince."she stuttered.  
"What?"  
"You're of royal blood."  
"Let me guess of Queen Cl-"  
"Janet!"  
"What!? No! I'm not royal! I was born of achild's laugh! Not from you know what!?"  
"What if it wasn't on purpose for her! It was rape!No wonder you weren't born from her stomach!"Iris reasoned.  
"Stop! I AM NOT ROYALTY! NOR WILL I EVER BE! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I HAVE A KINGDOM TO SAVE!"Stone exclaimed.  
At this time everyone was finding a way to look for food ,until an ear shattering whistle could be heard throughout the land.  
They all turned to see Stone smack in the middle of all five hawks. Just when one was about to get him. It was smashed against a tree by something black and white. A Bald Never Eagle.  
Out from behind the mountains more appeared greatly outnumbering the savage hawks.  
All five hawks were frightened away from Pixie Hollow.  
Cheers could be heard,but still no one came out until the eagles left.  
Stone stared straight at the leader's beady eye. Knowing every single thing it said telepathically. They said their goodbyes and were off.  
Slowly the tiny winged people came out.  
"What did it say?"Dewey asked understanding exactly what happened while others were bewildered.  
"It told me that...Queen Janet...had abandoned the others for their safety,but now alone she'll run a great danger. She'll later reunite with them in a desperate need. But the others kept going and they're putting eachother in great risk. They were attacked this morning by the same thing."a number of gasps could be heard as Stone translated what he knew."But if it wasn't for Lord Milori they w..w..would have died. He is running right now. But they say the 'Fairy in Silver' will save him. Is that Queen Janet?"Stone continued.  
"It is what shes called among eagles. Well we can't do much-"Dewey repliedbut being inturrupted by Fairy Mary"but what we can do is hope. We'll need to be ready for anythin. I have a feelin this was Mortimer's doin."  
And with that all anyone could think about were the lives that could be lost. And they all worked to get as much energy they had. It would be a long night.  
MEANWHILE...  
Milori was jumping over logs,roots,rocks,and other things that could help Him trip and get killed. But his energy was running out. Just when his legs were about to give out he tripped on a root and rolled down a hill hitting himself on a tree unconcious.  
MEANWHILE...  
Janet was half-way to the Indian Camp until she heard a scream. She turned to face the mountain that was way behind her. But with her eyesight she could see Milori rolling down and crashing into a tree.  
"Oh-no. I knew I shouldn't have left them,but I can't go back."Janet scowled at herself.  
She then made an awful whistle,but almost as in a tune. Immediately Never Eagles jumped at the Never Hawk. They sent it spiraling in the air away.  
One eagle picked Milori up and went flying towards the group of fairies on the other side of the mountain.  
MEANWHILE...  
"Damn it! Janet this is the reason I want to kill you! you always ruin my precious plans!"Mortimer shouted filled with rage.  
Underneath was a tall fairy losing her magnificent glow,her skin was slowly turning pale, her golden glow was slowly turning into a dull grey,and and her rosy cheeks word now turning palel. Her neat bun was now let down showing their waist length. Her baby blue eyes slowly turning dull. Clarion cried on how what Has happened so far is her fault. She had heard about Janet preventing another one of Mortimer's plans. Zoey was suffering for trying to help her escape earlier. Now Clarion had to hear her poor tortured yells. She looked down at her torn dress.  
`I am no queen. I am a failure! I have failed all of you! I don't deserve to be queen!`Clarion mentally scowled at herself.  
and with that she was left crying. Waiting...waiting for a sign that everything was going to be okay, waiting until her saviors come rescue her,and waiting for Mortimer to call her for their next "talk" or "meeting".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:A Cold Remedy  
The group of worried and tired fairies climbed the enormous mountain. Half of them were falling and practically rolling down the hill starting over again.  
"Tink!"Peri cried.  
Tinkerbell turned around suddenly facing a beady eye.  
She jumped back slipping on a rock and sliding on her back right under the animal.  
"Help!"she cried as she noticed she was sliding to a nearby cliff.  
"Oh no you don't!"the spring minister caught Tinkerbell by the waist pulling her up.  
In a group, they watched the animal turn around slowly revealing to be an eagle.  
"Fairy-eating animals. Always fairy-eating animals! Why can't we stumble upon a bunny or a weasel!"Iridessa whined.  
"Fawn your the animal fairy! Do something!"Rosetta cried!  
But Fawn didn't hear seemed to notice something blue and white on the eagle's back. She approached it a few moments later.  
"Fawn! Get back here!"Redleaf ordered.  
"No, look! I think its Lord Milori"  
"It is."the figure moaned.  
They all gasped. The two male ministers, Sled, Clank, and Terence helped the Lord get down from the creature. Once off it flew away.  
"Lord Milori, you're okay!"Tink exclaimed.  
Vidia looked at the beaten up Lord, obviously impressed"Huh! Didn't think you'd make it out alive."  
"Vidia!"Rosetta scowled.  
"What? Its true! Anyway thanks for risking it."  
Milori nodded, but then coughed. Everyone turned to look at him. After not only him was coughing, but almost all the winter fairies.  
"Oh no! *cough* What do we do! *cough*"Peri managed to say.  
"Oh Janet you just had to take the stone!"Snow growled.  
' Hyacinth'a voice called.  
"Who said that?"he asked.  
"This isn't the time for*cough cough* jokes!"Milori coughed.  
' Hyacinth'  
"There it is again!"  
"We don't hear anything! Now are you going to stand around and waste time or are you going to help find some place cool!"Red shouted.  
' Hyacinth, use the cave. I left a fire burning. Follow the smoke. Turn out the fire. Its cool enough for them to retrieve their energy. Go they have little time left. Go. I'  
"Their is a cave. Its close from here. We just need to follow the smoke. But we have to hurry. You six have little time left."Hyacinth repeated.  
"How do you know?"Sunny asked skeptically.  
"Later!"he replied.  
Lord Milori put his arms around Red and Hyacinth, Tink carried Peri on her back, Vidia was helped by Fawn to carry Spike, Rosetta was helped by Iridessa to carry, Sled, Bobble and Terence helped Gliss, and Clank helped Slush.  
As the few fairies cleared a path.  
"Stop! We're here. Silvermist come,I need your help putting out the fire.  
Sil went inside. A splashing and hissing sound could be heard.  
"Alright just carry them inside. Vidia make as much air as possible, Iridessa keep as much of the sun's rays away, and Silvermist i need to you create fresh cold water."he ordered next.  
The three fairies nodded and went to do as they were told.  
"So, how did you know the cave existed. Its freezing in there!"Sunny asked.  
"I heard a faint voice call my name. After it just told me about the cave. It sounded familiar. Peaceful and musical."Hyacinth explained.  
"Do you think it was Janet?"  
"Maybe."  
'I hope so.'  
"I'm surprised."  
"Why?"  
"This is the most you have gotten dirty."  
"No! Remind me to wash once we get back."  
They both laughed and relaxed on a rock.  
They then heard someone call them.  
They turned to see the six winter fairies energized.  
"Hyacinth! There is something you should see!"Milori called.  
Both ministers ran over. Once they got there, Hyacinth picked up a silver piece of glowing cloth. Some parts of it was partially red.  
"This is part of Janet's dress. She's hurt!"Hyacinth stated.  
"Uh...minister. I don't think we'll be separated for long."Sunny stated pointing out to a nearby camp.  
"The Indian Camp! We must be close!"Tink pointed out.  
"But its getting late. We should rest. Besides i don't feel fully energized."Spike remarked.  
"Then we should set up camp, again."Milori suggested.  
Again that night when they were falling asleep. They called to Queen Janet to help them dream, and she heard. For that night they slept peacefully and getting their well deserved long rest.e


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Dream Goddess  
Janet arrived at the camp more tired than ever. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her dark black hair seemed to be slowly turning into a light gray. Her silver dress was slowly losing it's glow and was getting filthier by the minute. She could barely even stand for when she was going down the mountain she slipped on a rock and stabbed her left thigh on a coarse stone. She was blinking back tears, although not from the pain in her thigh, but the pain in her heart.  
She couldn't stand abandoning others none the less betraying them.  
That was one thing she never tolerated. It broke her heart having to least Tinkerbell and the others but it was the right thing to do. But it only reminded her of something that she failed to do. Something that made her lose the most trusted fairy she had near her, besides Clarion. Remembering Tinkerbell didn't help her feel better for she reminded her so much of her.  
"Zoey"she whispered to herself.  
She remembered that fateful day where she had banished Zoey from Dream Hollow.

"It was an especially busy day in the Forest of Dreams for it was harder to work ever since a new arrival came. The new arrival was a nightmare talent, which like dream talents were very rare. Her name was Zoey. This fairy was very beautiful. She had fair skin and beautiful golden eyes. She had white hair where at the tips it would slowly turn into purple. Her nails would always be painted two colors. Silver or black.  
Zoey Had An Annoying Knack Into getting Into Trouble And Unlike All Inhabitants Of Dream Hollow, She Was Very Rude. She Usually Would Be With Her Majesty, But Only to annoy Her.  
This Day Was Different. She Had Thought Up Wonderful Ideas That Could Help The Busy Kingdom Speed Things Up. But It Was Dangerous.  
"Queen Janet Can i Talk To You?"Zoey Asked.  
"If Its About The Art Talents i Told You Not To Add Any Finishing Touches To Their Artwork."the Royal Replied Not Looking Up From Some Paperwork On Her Desk.  
"No, No. Not That. Although Kally Is Mad With Me For Adding-never Mind i Can't Say It Anyways. I Was Wondering If i Could Show You Some Ideas Got."  
"Uh-oh. If Its Yours It Can't Be Good."  
"No! No! Its Good! I Was Thinking We Could Use silver Pixie Dust To Help The Sleeping Talents Sneak Around Better And The Nightmare And Dream Talents Can Use It To Create Better Visions."  
"Zoey, Dear. That Is A Magnificent Idea But We Can't Use It."  
"Why, Not?"  
"Well Sweety We're Lacking On Pixie Dust Very Much And The Spring Revelry Isn't Until In ten Years. And Its a Liked Supply Only."  
"Wha-but When i Arrived We Had Tons!"  
"That Was Before Your Little Leaf Bug Incident. I'm Sorry. Do You Have Anymore Ideas?"  
"There Is Another One. Blue, Silver, And Regular Pixie Dust To Help The Others Speed Up."  
"Where Are You Going To Get It From?"  
"Pixie And the Forbidden Hollow."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I Said No. Going To The Forbidden Hollow Is Far Too Dangerous. And Pixie Hollow Needs Every Speck Of Dust They Have. As Do We."  
"Thats Not Fair! Queen Clarion And You Hoard Pixie Dust To Create Your Little Dresses And You Use More To Cover Up Every Inch Of Your Previous Wings! As For Us. We Take One Cup Full a Day !"  
"Zoey! I Will Not Tolerate Such Disrespect Towards Me And Especially Towards Another Queen! I Have Told You My Reasons As Of Why We Cannot Do Your Ideas. And My Decision Is Final. I Do Not Want You Or Any Other Fairy Going On a Dangerous Quest Just To Get Some Dust And i Especially Don't Want You Stealing Any!"  
"But-"  
"Do i Make Myself Clear!"  
"Yes, But-"  
"Do i Make Myself Clear!"  
"Yes Queen Janet."  
But Zoey Didn't Listen. She Went Missing For Eleven Days And Janet Never Even Noticed. On The twelfth Day. She Introduced The New Pixie Dust To Dream Hollow, But Nobody Would Go For It. They Had Heard The Order Their Queen Had Said And They Were Not Going To Take Any. Soon News Spread To Janet And She Knew What She Had To Do Which Broke Her Heart. Since Zoey disobeyed The Queen She Would Have To Be Banished. Such A Thing Wouldn't Matter Too Much To Janet But Zoey Had Stolen Something That Was Very Essential To Fairies. There For The Fairy Like Many Others Has To Take a Quest The Banished Kingdom. The Forbidden Hollow Where Banished Fairies Dwell And Slowly Turned Into dark Pixies. That Was The Last Time Janet Ever Saw Zoey, Again."

Janet Couldn't Hold It Much Longer And Let One Tear After The Other Roll And Fall Down Her Cheek. She Suddenly Stepped Inside a Hole Where She Twisted Her Ankle Landing On Her Bad Thigh.  
"SON OF A HAWK!"she Cried Through Pain.  
She Suddenly Heard Whispers. She Could Easily Make Out Where They Were Coming From.  
`The Mountain.`she Gasped Mentally. She Turned To The Mountain That Was Far Off Behind Her. Tinkerbell And Everyone There Were Calling Her. To Help Them Dream. To Help Them Be. So She Sang An Old Song That Helped Everybody She Loved Dream.  
The Dream Fairies Dreamt, The Warm And Winter Fairies Dreamt, Queen Clarion Dreamt, And Zoey Dreamt.  
She Suddenly Heard footsteps. And An Indian Appeared. He Noticed Her And Bowed.  
"Oh, Great And Powerful Dream Goddess,Hanet. We Have Heard Your Music Which Has Lulled Many To Sleep In peace And We Have Heard Your Cries For Help. And i Chief Jojoba Am Pleased To Serve You."  
Janet Used Sign Language To Speak For She Only Sounded Like a Bunch Of dinner Bells Ringing To a Tune Speaking To clumsies, or Humans.  
The Chief Understood And Carried Her The Rest Of The Way To The Camp..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sweet Dreams  
There were pile of laughter and cheers all around her. Sitting next to her was none other than Albert and Janet. In front of her was a dance flour where hundreds of thousands of fairies from the Winter Woods, Pixie Hollow, and Dream Hollow were joined together celebrating a very special event. The arrival day of Queen Janet, Queen Clarion, and Prince Albert.  
"I thought you were dead?"Clarion asked Albert.  
"What I'm only one-hundred years old! We're barely in our teenage years!"Albert growled.  
Clarion understood this was the day the the came in there teenage years. Queen Clara has already passed away. When Janet became queen she was still in her child hood. Clarion was no older. Janet has stayed queen for at least a week and she has already introduced the world to the new minster of winter Snowflake. She gave the place to Clarion. She had already learned everything a queen should know. A few years passed and Janet became queen of the dream fairies. A couple years later the three siblings turned 100.  
"Clarion, go with Milori its almost sunset. He told me that he had a surprise for you. He said to meet him before sunset."Janet told Clarion.  
"No."she replied.  
"What why not?"  
"He's planning on crossing the border. He'll break a wing!"  
"Ree thats not even his gift!"  
"Clare whats going on with you!?"Albert asked.  
"If I leave he'll come get Janet. And when she is gone Milori well cross the border to comfort me, but he'll break a wing saving me from a hawk!"  
"Clarion! You aren't going alone!"Janet scowled.  
"I'm not?"  
"No, he said it was for all three."  
"Oh."  
Clarion felt embarrassed. She could feel all eyes on her.  
"When will we leave?"  
On there way there she passed many things that were removed long ago.  
"Queen Versalia."she muttered.  
Right in between the borders of Winter and Autumn was a statue of Queen Clara.  
"I thought this was removed!" she whispered to herself.  
"Clare, Milori wanted to show you the statue. In honor of Queen Clara. He couldn't make it. He had matters he needed to take care of."Albert explained.

"Whats wrong, Ree?"Janet asked concerned.  
"This statue is a reminder of when the day comes, our royal family will be broken. One day i will no longer hear the name Clare. And one day you will no longer call me Ree. I will have nothing, but memories left."Clarion explained sadly.  
"Ree, when that day comes...remember this song. It will bring you dreams and will help you never to forget those precious moments you had and have."Janet said close to tears for it was true.  
"When you are down and troubled.  
And you need some love and care  
and nothing nothing is going right  
does your eyes and think of us and soon we will be there.  
to brighten up even your darkest night  
you just call out our name and you know wherever we are we'll come running to see you again  
winter spring summer or fall all you have to do is call me and we'll be there  
you always have us  
if the sky above you grows dark and full of clouds  
and that old North wind begins to blow  
keep your head together and call our names out loud  
soon you'll hear us knocking at your door  
you just call out our names and you wherever we are we'll come running to see you again  
winter spring summer or fall all you have to do is call and we'll be there  
now isn't it good to know that you got us, when others can be so cold  
they will hurt you, yes and desert you, and take your soul if you let them  
oh but don't you let them  
you just call out our names and you know we're ever we on we'll come running to see you again  
winter spring summer or fall all you have to do is call and we'll be there yes we will  
you've always got us you've always got and we will always love you."Janet sang. It echoed through out the area and happy memories came rushing back to Clarion. Ones that she will never forget.

Clarion woke up with the sun shining on her face.  
"Well Janet, I think you might be late. In two more days I'll be married to Mortimer."Clarion whispered to the small barred window.

That song was the song Janet sang to help everyone dreaming!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Polite Helpers  
Pixie Hollow was in big trouble. Not only had there been attacks of hawks, crows, and snakes. But now a terrible disease was going around. Fairies were working here and there. Left and right. Non-stop until they dropped out of the sky. Literally.  
"Dewey! We need to call for help!"Mary cried.  
"Well who do we call?"Dewey asked.  
"The dreamers of course! I mean Janet is off, so who knows who is supervising. Besides Janet said she gets the same talents! So we'll get extra help."Mary explained.  
"Fine! A lot of fairies are gone and we could use more."Dewey finished.  
MEANWHILE...  
"Cleo!"a sleeping talent called out.  
"What do you need?"Cleo asked.  
"Pixie Hollow called. They want us to help'em."  
"What for?"  
"They're losing too many lives. They need us."  
"Alright, round up the Dreamers."  
All the dream fairies, or dreamers, were lined up. They were going over attendance. After gathering everyone flew off out of the forest and towards the second star on the right away from the mainland towards Neverland.  
They passed by a camp and and mountain. Towards a glowing tree in the distance.  
MEANWHILE...  
"Lord Milori are those the Dreamers?"Hyacinth asked.  
They all looked up to see a huge ball of silver light and silver pixie dust trailed behind.  
"Something is wrong. The whole kingdom is there!"Sunflower cried.  
MEANWHILE...  
Janet looked up at the sky to see her entire kingdom flying over head.  
`What in Neverland is going on!`she mentally scowled.  
MEANWHILE…  
Zoey was being tended to her wounds by Clarion. Until they both saw a group of fairies fly by.  
"Janet."Clarion whispered to herself realizing that something was wrong at her kingdom.  
Zoey on the other hand was reminded of sad and happy memories of her old home.  
"How I wish I could be with you."Zoey whispered sadly and let tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Don't worry, Zoey. You'll see Queen Janet, Cleo, and Marcos again."Clarion comforted her.  
Zoey shrugged,"I hope so."  
She let Clarion hug her and sing her a song that Janet would sing to keep cheer her up and she fell asleep dreaming of her happiest moments in her life.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Deadly Nightmares  
Janet was twisting and turning on the cot the indians had so nicely offered. This nightmare she was having she could barely even stand.

"Milori was shielding Clarion from the ongoing battle between Janet and Mortimer. So far Janet was losing. Off to the side Sunflower was preventing any blood to leave Hyacinth's body. The group of fairies with Redleaf and Snowflake were fighting off any pixies that would step in to help Mortimer. Janet could feel all the energy and adrenalin start to help her fight better, but still she was losing. At that very moment, using his scepter, Mortimer pushed Janet and sent her flying across the room into a wall smashing into a hanging mirror. Janet dropped to the ground. Weary and powerless. Mortimer approached ready to take her life away. At this point the small battles on the side stopped and stared at the two rivals waiting for something to happen next.  
"So this is Clarion's savior. A poor excuse,old, and rotten queen. You lost your skill Janet."he spat and taunted. The glow around his scepter intensified and just when he would finish her off once and for all a loud scream could be heard.  
"NO!"and a pile of rubble was thrown at Mortimer pushing him into the wall away from the helpless queen.  
"Zoey, no!"Janet yelled with all her might.  
At the same moment Zoey pounced on Mortimer with a shard in hand.  
"You insolent little-when I'm through with you your precious dream queen will be next!"Mortimer threatened.  
The battles on the side started up again with many words like"traitor" and so on. Once Janet was on her elbows Zoey let out a pained scream. She looked up to see Zoey wounded intensely in the place of her gut.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Janet yelled.

Janet woke up with a start sweating and panting. The pain in her thigh swept through her entire body. But she could care less. Janet wept for Zoey.  
"Darn it! All I'm doing is cry. If I stay here Zoey WILL do something to get herself KILLED! I have to find a way to heal this blasted thigh of mine faster!"she scowled at herself. And with that. She crawled off her bed to make herself some crutches to continue on with her quest never noticing two golden eyes spying on her.  
"I knew you still loved me while others said you despised me."said the figure. And it flew off in the direction of the Forbidden Hollow with blue pixie dust trailing behind it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24: Two Days Over a Open Wide Ocean

The group was over the ocying non-stop. Janet was riding on the leader of the group of eagles with Hyacinth. The others were very surprised to see and hear not a single fight go on in between them. Instead they would whisper stuff to each other and at times one of them would look at the rest of the group.  
"We have to tell them."Hyacinth whispered.  
"I know but I don't want to know what this'll do to Milori. I mean I was traumatized when Fate told us about whats going to happen."Janet quietly responded.  
"What do you mean fate?"he asked back.  
"Thats the leader's name, Fate."  
"Oh, what will we do then?"  
"Hyacinth, don't pressure me. I'll think of something. Thank you for saving me."  
"My pleasure. How is your leg?"  
"Hurting, but better."  
"Janet..."  
"Yes?"  
"I...I...never mind."  
"Try breathing for once. You're too paranoid."  
Hyacinth chuckled as Janet giggled which made the others even more bewildered. They would constantly see Janet blush, which was very unlikely,or Hyacinth smile. The eagle they were riding on would purposely make them jump so they would stop and they would go back to being serious and quiet. Onceit actually cawed at them as if scowling.  
"Peri!"Tink called.  
Immediately Peri's eagle flew closer to Tink's.  
Although she had a pretty good idea what it was she still asked,"Whats wrong?"  
"Don't they seem different? They aren't fighting instead it seems like if they're-"  
"Flirting?"  
"Yeah, now it made sense. Why the minister of spring was so worried about Queen Janet!"  
At the same time Janet let out a laugh. Hyacinth couldn't help but to turn red. At once the eagle took a sharp curve downwards and upwards making them jump roughly on its back.  
At once Janet was on the look out for the Forbidden Hollow as Hyacinth steered.  
"Land!"Janet yelled.  
In the distance a shadowy island was beginning to appear.  
All the eagles dove in at the island in top speed once they landed they all hopped off, except for Janet of course.  
"Alright, here is the plan,"Janet began."Lord Milori you an-"  
"Queen Janet?"a familiar voice called.  
The group turned around to see a pixie standing right behind Janet.  
"Z...Zoey is that really you?"Janet stuttered close to tears.  
"Yes, i...it is."Zoey responded her voice cracking.  
They hugged each other small tears going down their cheeks.  
"Everyone. Here is an old friend of mine. Zoey, she's a nightmare talent."Janet cried.  
"Nice to meet you!"Tink and Peri said.  
"Now on with the plan."Janet began.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Two Days Over a Open Wide Ocean

The group was over the ocying non-stop. Janet was riding on the leader of the group of eagles with Hyacinth. The others were very surprised to see and hear not a single fight go on in between them. Instead they would whisper stuff to each other and at times one of them would look at the rest of the group.  
"We have to tell them."Hyacinth whispered.  
"I know but I don't want to know what this'll do to Milori. I mean I was traumatized when Fate told us about whats going to happen."Janet quietly responded.  
"What do you mean fate?"he asked back.  
"Thats the leader's name, Fate."  
"Oh, what will we do then?"  
"Hyacinth, don't pressure me. I'll think of something. Thank you for saving me."  
"My pleasure. How is your leg?"  
"Hurting, but better."  
"Janet..."  
"Yes?"  
"I...I...never mind."  
"Try breathing for once. You're too paranoid."  
Hyacinth chuckled as Janet giggled which made the others even more bewildered. They would constantly see Janet blush, which was very unlikely,or Hyacinth smile. The eagle they were riding on would purposely make them jump so they would stop and they would go back to being serious and quiet. Onceit actually cawed at them as if scowling.  
"Peri!"Tink called.  
Immediately Peri's eagle flew closer to Tink's.  
Although she had a pretty good idea what it was she still asked,"Whats wrong?"  
"Don't they seem different? They aren't fighting instead it seems like if they're-"  
"Flirting?"  
"Yeah, now it made sense. Why the minister of spring was so worried about Queen Janet!"  
At the same time Janet let out a laugh. Hyacinth couldn't help but to turn red. At once the eagle took a sharp curve downwards and upwards making them jump roughly on its back.  
At once Janet was on the look out for the Forbidden Hollow as Hyacinth steered.  
"Land!"Janet yelled.  
In the distance a shadowy island was beginning to appear.  
All the eagles dove in at the island in top speed once they landed they all hopped off, except for Janet of course.  
"Alright, here is the plan,"Janet began."Lord Milori you an-"  
"Queen Janet?"a familiar voice called.  
The group turned around to see a pixie standing right behind Janet.  
"Z...Zoey is that really you?"Janet stuttered close to tears.  
"Yes, i...it is."Zoey responded her voice cracking.  
They hugged each other small tears going down their cheeks.  
"Everyone. Here is an old friend of mine. Zoey, she's a nightmare talent."Janet cried.  
"Nice to meet you!"Tink and Peri said.  
"Now on with the plan."Janet began.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Forbidden Hollow  
Clarion was crying as her servants got her ready for her wedding. Her servants were getting annoyed having to clean her make up every time a tear would fall. Luckily Zoey came with tear stains on her cheeks, but she was ready. Clarion immediately stopped crying and shooed the others away. And she glared at herself through the mirror.  
"Queen Clarion, whats wrong?"Zoey asked confused.  
"I'm going to get married with someone I don't even love. I have the best luck don't I."Clarion angrily and sarcastically said.  
"My queen I'm sorry, but it is for the ones you DO love."Zoey reminded.  
With that Clarion sighed. She let Zoey help her get ready.  
HALF AN HOUR LATER...  
"King Mortimer?"a male pixie arrived at Mortimer's room had said."The wedding is about to begin. I trust that you are ready."  
Mortimer turned around. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with black dress shoes, and his green hair was let loose. His skin seemed full of color and his scar was barely noticeable.  
"Yes,I shall meet my bride at the grand staircase I suppose."Mortimer answered.  
"Yes,I shall go see if she is ready."the pixie flew off to the lower floor and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?"Clarion's voice asked muffled by the door.  
"I came to see if you're ready. The wedding is about to start and we don't have all day!"the pixie scowled.  
At once the door opened and Clarion came out ready. Her natural glow was not golden, but instead blue. Her honey brown hair was in a right bun but most of it was let loose. Her skin was a creamy tan. Her baby blue eyes were filled with light. Her beautiful, white, and simple dress covered up he lower body. Her veil had a beautiful diamond encrusted crown on top as her veil looked so white it could be mistaken for snow. Her shoes were simple high heels. Clarion's lips were a rosy red and her eyelids were a golden brown.  
`Wow, she's gorgeous.`thought the pixie.  
"Lets go."he said.  
Mortimer was waiting for Clarion at the staircase. Once she reached it. The music started up.  
She walked up the staircase with pixies looking from the sides. Once she reached the top. It was dead silent.  
The priest started saying his speech about matrimony. But Clarion wasn't listening.  
`This should be Milori's and my wedding. Those pixies would be fairies. Oh why me!`she thought.  
She looked down at her engagement ring Milori had given her. It was golden and white with a beautiful diamond on top. Her eyes started to well up with tears.  
"Do you Queen Clarion take King Mortimer to be your lawful wedded husband and to respect him until death parts?"the priest said.  
Just when Clarion was about to accept, her wings lit up a bright gold and silver.  
' Janet,`both Mortimer and her thought.  
At once Mortimer flew to the to corner of the entrance and hid in the darkness.  
Janet slammed the door open with the rest of the fairies following.  
"Clarion, stop! Don't!"she yelled.  
`This reminds me of...the first nightmare I had.`Janet had though before turning pale.  
"Janet! Look out!"Clarion warned.  
When Janet turned left Mortimer crashed into her with a dagger in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Fight

Mortimer crashed into Janet with a dagger in hand. She turned away as Mortimer was about to plunge it through her chest. Instead she felt someone go in front of her and let out a scream. Janet opened her eyes and turned back in remembrance.  
There on the ground was Hyfacinth bleeding out.  
"HYACINTH!"she cried.  
As Mortimer stepped back half shocked and half pleased at what just happened, Janet put Hyacinth's head on her lap. Both of them had one hand over his wound as the other was holding each other's free hand. Janet's eyes were welling up with tears.  
"Why did you...did you-"Janet hiccupped but was interrupted by Hyacinth.  
"Heh, you do crazy things...when your in love."(Yes its a line from Hercules)  
Janet was just as shocked as were the others.  
Mortimer stepped forward with a malicious grin on his face.  
"Well this is just too easy. Its like killing two birds with one stone or in this case two lovebirds with one dagger."he remarked.  
Sunny went up to Janet,"Go I'll take care of him."  
Janet nodded and stood up protectively.  
Mortimer had the first swing. He swished his armed hand which thankfully only cut Janet across the cheek. Janet countered it by punching Mortimer on the cheek which pixies reacted to and started to dart down. But at once a cold and powerful wind picked up pushing most away.  
Janet turned noticing Snow doing hang gestures towards the wind. Snow smirked a smirk that said `what would you do without me?`  
Janet shook her head smiling starting to focus on Mortimer once again.  
Janet jumped forward kicking Mortimer's wrist making him drop the dagger which slid away. The two rivals looked at each other's eyes knowing the battle had just begun.  
Snow kept on making harsh winds for pixies that couldn't out fly it. Everything was fine until she realized she was slowly becoming outnumbered. She suddenly was tackled from behind getting choked. Red ran up to her and pulled the pixie off with all his might. The three landed on the floor.  
"Are you alright?"Red asked Snow concerned.  
"Yes,I am."she replied gasping for air.  
For a moment they looked at each others eyes, but it was ruined at once for the scene evolving in front of them.  
Tinkerbell and new and old friends fighting of pixies. At once the two joined in. Red punched a pixie off Tink as Snow kicked another from behind making them fly over to Bobble who mysteriously had a wooden stick in hand.  
Milori ran up the stairs. When he was four steps away from reaching Clarion, Mortimer noticed. He kicked Janet in the stomach pushing her away and darted towards Clarion. He came out from behind her. One arm around her throat and the other tying her arms to her body. At once Milori paused and Janet looked up.  
"Take one more step or she looses air!"Mortimer threatened.  
Janet looked over at Hyacinth and Sunny both with urgent looks on their faces. Then to the other two ministers both fighting off as much pixies a possible and over to the rest of the group, they were working together as a team using their talents. She then looked over at Milori who was still frozen. She looked at the top of the stairwell to find both Clarion and Mortimer gone. She finally spotted them near a window. She got up and ran off to a pillar starting to climb it. Once at the top. She saw the second floor still in construction. She picked up a pipe. She looked up at Mortimer seeing he had his dagger once again, but he was holding it against Clarion's throat. Janet's anger built up and she shouted"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"throwing the metal pipe to Mortimer's head. He dropped to the ground letting go of both Clarion a and the dagger.  
As Clarion ran to Janet she stopped horrified at seeing her sister scream and fall.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Fight part two

Clarion flew over to Janet kneeling down next to her."Whats wrong!?"she asked frantically.  
"M...my leg! I can't move...move it!"she cried.  
Clarion looked at her left leg. She noticed a deep pierce in her thigh and her ankle was twisted at the wrong angle.  
"Wha-but it wasn't like this before I suppose!"Clarion said.  
"Not exactly. But it never hurt like this!"Janet responded.  
Clarion looked back to Mortimer. He was standing with his scepter in hand glowing intensely.  
Somehow Clarion knew Mortimer was causing her pain.  
Clarion knew she had to do something, but what? She saw the dagger Mortimer has near her feet.  
`Clarion, its time to be strong! Do it for them all!`she thought.  
She picked up the weapon and walked over to him.  
Milori saw Clarion walk over to Mortimer. He saw how the two fought violently. He saw her attempts to stab him somewhere. But for what? Where was Janet? He looked behind Clarion and saw Janet hunched over holding her left leg.  
'She's hurt. I can't let him hurt Clarion too!`he thought.  
Milori ran up the rest of the steps and jumped onto Mortimer. They rolled on the floor. Finally Milori got a hold of his scepter but Mortimer said a spell in latin making the scepter shoot a beam at Milori shoving him into Clarion.  
Janet's pain suddenly left. But she was still too weak to fight.  
"This is just like you Janet! To ruin a wedding when everything was going fine!"Mortimer taunted.  
Janet stood up and charged towards him with a nearby pipe in hand.  
She swung the pipe at Mortimer. He dodged it by ducking and he tripped her with his foot. She landed on her back, but as she landed she swung the pipe back at him hitting him on the head with a loud bang. The world went black for a moment, but once it came back he kicked Janet on the side. It went on for several moments in the same pattern. Janet would fall helping Mortimer rise, but he would then fall helping Janet to rise.  
Mortimer was getting sick of the pattern so he swung his scepter straight at Janet's face and kicked her from behind. She landed on her left leg. As she stood up pain coursed through her body making it hard for her to stand. Suddenly an orange energy beam shot her making her fly towards a pillar and she fell back towards the first floor. The small battles on the side paused. Everyone watched Mortimer fly down.  
"So this is Clarion's savior! A poor excuse, old, and rotten queen!"He announced.  
Just as he was about to finish her off a scream could be heard.  
"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
"No, Zoey, don't!"Janet cried.  
Zoey pounced on Mortimer with a shard in hand.  
Janet quickly started getting on hearing in remembrance Mortimer threatening Zoey and the small side battles starting up again with the word traitor. As she was on her knees a pained scream could be heard. Clarion and Janet looked up with pained eyes.  
There on the ground was Zoey. Stabbed in the gut. Bleeding to death.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Janet cried.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Fight Part Three  
Clarion was horrified seeing Zoey on the ground. Milori helped her up. She darted over to Zoey. She landed next to Zoey dragging her aside tears in her eyes.  
"Zoey, its okay everything will be alright. Don't worry."Clarion assured, although it was sounding as if she was assuring herself too."No, Queen Clarion. Lets face it. I'm done for. Besides at least I did it for the all of you guys"Zoey said.  
Clarion smiled un approvingly and looked up. She saw Janet frozen in shock. But in her eyes she could see complete regret and sorrow, but was quickly replaced by anger.  
`First he takes away my queen. Then he takes my brother and lover. He tried taking my sister. Now he tries to take my new love and one of my closest friends. I've had enough!`Janet was thinking.  
She started getting up. She felt no pain at all. As she took a step forward adrenalin coursed through her body.  
"Lets try this the old fashioned way, Mortimer."she said bitterly.  
At this he smirked. "Come on Janet. Both you and I know you struggle with self energy force. If you were hopeless when Queen Clara was teaching you what makes you think you're any better now!?"  
"Because only the best taught me."she snorted looking over at Zoey.  
"Fine, then. Make your move."he replied making his scepter shimmer with orange and golden light."I took most of your sister's power anyway."  
Janet squinted at a pillar. She remembered what Zoey had said to her,

" " Just focus all of your energy your power on your target. But for you. Focus all of the pixie dust that courses through your body. You then force the power into the palms of your hand. You aim straight at your target. After push it all at it. Like this." Zoey focused on the abandoned shell of a snail that lay on the shore. Suddenly Zoey started glowing with an aura of black surrounding her. A black energy beam with hints of silver pixie dust shot out of her palms straight to the shell. It glowed with a dark glow and burst into pieces. " I'll remember that." Janet had said. "  
Janet focused her energy into her hands. She could feel her power making its way to her palms. Forming in the middle of her hands was a ball of light mixed with golden, silver,and blue pixie dust. Around her a silver glow formed stopping everyone to cease their battles and stare in awe at Janet. She pointed the palms of her hands at the pillar and the ball flew straight towards it. Once it made contact a bright and blinding glow filled the room and a collapse could be heard.`


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Escape  
A piece of the roof collapsed over a group of pixies. The o others pillars had broken with made the rest of the roof start to fall. Janet sprinted out of the way of a piece of a pillar, she was almost crushed for she was slower all thanks to her leg.  
Milori ran over to Clarion. He kneeled down and carried Zoey bridal style. Sunny and Red helped up Hyacinth and ran. Snow had helped Janet up. The other fairies had already gathered around Clarion.  
Already in a split minute the whole group was reunited. "Under the staircase there is a cupboard...its big enough for all of also sturdy enough so we won't get crushed."Zoey said.  
As they all ran to cover Janet was pushed into the wall. Mortimer had lost his scepter in all the commotion, but he managed to find Janet and not get crushed.  
"Where is Charlie now! Or Albert! What about your precious Queen Clara!"Mortimer had taunted. He slammed both of them into the wall. Janet was relieved to see everyone under the stairs.  
Zoey turned her head and crawled out as fast as she could. Clarion shouted out to Zoey,"Zoey what are you doing! Get back here!"  
Clarion tried to get up and run after her but Milori pulled her back yelling,"No,I can't lose you! Not again!"  
Both rivals rolled around on the floor avoiding fallen debris and dodging falling debris. Finally both of them stood right under the beautiful chandelier that was dangling dangerously.  
Janet noticed this and tried to move, but Mortimer was on top of her pinning her to the ground.  
"If I go down, you go down with me!"Mortimer yelled.  
Janet shook her head and she forced Mortimer under her. As she d did. The chandelier broke free from its dangling wire. Zoey saw. She used all her strength to get up and ran over.  
She pushed pushed Janet out of the way shoving her five feet away and giving Mortimer enough time to escape.  
The group of fairies inside the stairs got into a group holding onto each other for dear life as Janet covered her head curling up into a ball. A loud crash could be heard in the center of the destroyed room.  
Janet looked up to see the whole castle in ruins. Everything was dull looking. As if all the color and happiness was taken away. There was dust and dirt floating around everywhere. The kind where you couldn't help to but just cough and sneeze.  
The only light left was the glow of the surviving fairies. In the middle of the room was the chandelier with its light still on. At first Janet was confused to see its light still on when it was broken. Until it started to flicker. Then she realized it was not the chandelier's own light, but aa fairie's.  
"Zoey,"Janet whispered. She ran over to the chandelier and started lifting it up not caring that she was in bad condition. Soon enough Clarion was at her side helping. The two worked together and lifted the chandelier off Zoey.  
Lying on the ground there stood Zoey. She was deathly pale. But her eyes were still filled with life. Her glow was what it once was all those years ago when she lived in Dream Hollow. The silvery light that was like the moon's only it was a more angelic light.  
Clarion was on verge of tears and turned around and signed into Milori's chest and he held her.  
"Zo-Zo-Zoey, why did you. This is all my fault."Janet hicupped.  
"But you did great! Everyone looks up to you! Unlike me...all I am is a big screw up."said Zoey.  
"Don't ever say that! So what Mortimer got away. Big deal. T theres always next time. But you-you...why?"  
"A wise queen told me one day. That there is a time to be brave and a time to be strong."  
Janet smiled in remembrance. She never thought Zoey would put those words into mind.  
"Its still my fault. If I hasn't banished you here you would still be okay. I-"  
"Wouldn't be alive,"Zoey interrupted."Its a good thing I'll die though...nobody cares about me..."  
"That is NOT true! Don't you ever think that! Marcos isn't the same without you and Cleo talks about you all the time. I miss you dearly."Janet scorned.  
"And I care for you, Zoey. As if you were my own daughter."Clarion added.  
The three smiled. But it was the last smile Zoey made and saw. For she closed her eyes and went to sleep forever. But just before this had happened she told them she loved them all too. Her light had dimmed. And then she was gone. Gone into the other world. The world where Albert, Charlie, Queen Clara, the past ministers, old pixie friends, fairies who lost their life days ago, and so on so forth.  
"May you rest in peace, Zoey."Janet whispered as she felt Zoey grow limp in her arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Return  
Janet picked Zoey up bridal style. The others followed slowly and quietly giving her her space. Once out of the ruins of the destroyed castle. They all stood near the shore of the beach. Clarion dressed Hyacinth's wound tearing her dress and using bits of blue pixie dust. Janet called a few eagles,they all go on one. Except Milori and Clarion shared one and Sunny and Hyacinth shared another. Janet was still holding Zoey as she got on Fate. The rest of the way they all sat quietly. They kept their distance from her because they could see firing hatred in her eyes. Mixed with anger and regret. They could all see her usual calm silver glow turn into a bright red.  
Milori s started seeing the pixie dust tree in a distance.. He looked over at Janet and saw that she was dazed in a memory. Probably one that was about Zoey. So he broke the silence.  
"Janet!"he called out.  
With this she snapped back into reality. As she turned towards Milori he kept his distance. He could sense many unpleasant emotions coming off the queen. Her stare was that of an unfriendly glare which she only would use if she really was not in the mood, which was rare, or she was furious at the person speaking to her.  
"Yes, Lord Milori?"she said trying to keep her voice calm, but it came out bitterly.  
Milori just stared straight ahead and nodded his head towards Pixie Hollow.  
She nodded and as if she told it Fate flew faster towards the tree and the rest followed.  
MEANWHILE...  
Both kingdoms were extremely exhausted. The survivors had some how come through with hawk, snake, and other attacks. The children on the mainland certainly chose the wrong time to stop believing in fairies. And few had been cured by the terrible disease coming around Do Not .  
Suddenly more horns could be heard. Screams, orders, and shouts could be heard. All scout fairies were in position to defend and war off the flying figures, assuming they were hawks, but a shout could be heard coming from the leader.  
"Stop! (im on my mobile device so its sort of messed up) Do not shoot!"it sounded strict, but there was a hint of royalty in the voice.  
As the so called hawks came closer they saw that it was actually eagles. On their backs were all the missing fairies. Only they were in really bad shape. Everyone started to cheer until Janet got off Fate. holding Zoey in her arms.  
Cleo gasped,"No. Is that-that, Zoey?"  
Marcos stood not believing what he was seeing. The rest of the dreamers put down their heads in respect to both all the leaders and for the lost member of Dream Hollow.  
Janet and Clarion went together inside the pixie dust tree and lay her on a bed.  
"Tomorrow we'll make a proper funeral."Clarion sighed.  
Janet only nodded. They both walked out of the room.  
Anna Remedy approached them and offered to treat their wounds.  
Everything was calm. Quiet. Janet stood still holding back tears of pain from her leg but mostly her heart. She was assured Hyacinth would survive and the others were fine with minor injuries. Anna then left. Right when the door closed a small knock came at the door.  
Janet irritatedly sighed,"You may enter."  
In walked a sparrow-man. He looked so much like Clarion, but he was slowly starting to take form of Mortimer. In some parts of his body he looked like Janet. His eyes and skin were an example.  
"Hi...mom."he said hesitantly.  
Janet was taken aback.  
She realized this was her child.  
"Stone..."she said.`This is awkward.`she thought. Stone understood by her body language and took a step forward.  
"So...I have a real brave mom. Who is also a queen. I wish i could be like you."he comforted.  
Janet only shook her head and smiled. "I'm not great. Don't think of me as a superhero. Think of me as a...mother. Who tries her best at giving her children a great life. Every fairy queen should act like this except they think of me more of a sister than mother."she replied.  
Stone nodded with a smile he hesitantly hugged her in which his relief she did the same.  
"Stone, do you want to live here? In Pixie Hollow? With your aunt? Or come live with me? In Dream Hollow?"asked Janet.  
Stone thought for a moment. He finally chose to stay in which Janet was relieved. Finally both of them fluttered out of the room leaving Janet in a better mood although her glow was still red and the hatred had not dimmed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The End

It was the big day. Clarion and Milori's wedding. Everything was perfect. Everything was a white as snow. Golden pixie dust traced everything. It was winter in spring.  
Janet was speaking to Hyacinth in which was complaining how his beautiful and warm Spring Valley was transformed into an icy and cold land of a part from the Winter Woods. Janet only responded to him by saying,"Well what do you expect by the saying where spring touches winter?"  
Both kingdoms were relieved to have the two rivals finally become lovers. Sure they still fought, but not those annoying fights in which Sunny would get headaches. They were playful little fights in which everyone would laugh at. Janet somehow managed to get Snow and Red together. Although, Janet was cheerful on the outside boiling anger, regret, and sorrow were bunched up on the inside.  
It has been over two months in which Zoey passed away and Janet blames herself still that her death was her fault.

"Janet."Hyacinth's english voice broke her thought.  
"Yeah?"she replied.  
"The wedding is about to start. Go with the others."he told her.  
She nodded and flew over to the other bridesmaids. Sunny, Snow, and Fairy Mary.

At the top of the stage Milori's owl landed perfectly dropping off Milori. It then flew off to a branch where other owls were at.

At that moment Viola came up to Janet,"Your majesty?"Janet turned to look at the fairy."Yes, Viola?"  
"Queen Clarion would like to talk to you."

"Where is she?"

"Over there. Behind the tree."

Janet looked over to a tree with cherry blossoms on it. Behind she could see Clarion in her white satin dress. As she glided over to her. She saw Clarion completely. Clarion had let down her beautiful honey brown hair revealing how long it was. She had her make up done almost in the form of spring c colors.

"Clarion! You look beautiful! What are you doing back here!"

"Janet, I just can't! I mean what if something bad happens during this! What if-"Clarion ranted on nervously, but then being interrupted by Janet.

"Hey, this is your big day! Leave all the worrying to me. If you like I can walk along the isle with you. Would you like that, Ree?"Janet said purposely calling her the nickname she had all those years ago.

"You haven't called me that in years! Yes. I would. Lets go Jan."

"Aw, you know I hate that nickname!"

They both laughed and they started walking or gliding. The song ' Here Comes the Bride' started to play. As they made it to the stage. Clarion and Milori held hands. Janet flew off to the side. Dewey fluttered up to the pedestal in the middle of the stage. As he began his speech, the lovely couple barely were listening and started whispering to each other.

"You look lovely, Clarion."Milori complimented.

"And you look incredible."Clarion replied.

They kept on staring into each others eyes until Dewey said,"Do you Lord Milori take Queen Clarion to be your lawful, wedded wife. To remain faithful through the good and bad. To never leave her side. And to love her forever and always until death parts?" "I do." "And do you Queen Clarion take Lord Milori to be your lawful, wedded husband. To remain faithful through the good and bad. To never leave his side. And to love him forever and always until death parts?" "I do." With that they put on their rings.  
"I now pronounce you and husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
And with that they gave each other a deep and passionate kiss while cheers erupted from all around.

At the reception there was laughter and happiness. There were three sections. One for Dream Hollow, another for Pixie Hollow, and another for the Winter Woods. There was dancing and talking. At one point, Tinkerbell and Terence danced together. As did Rosetta and Sled and many other new and old couples. But at one point Hyacinth saw Janet walk out of the party and into the silent darkness. He left and went after her.

"Janet?"Hyacinth called.

"Hmm...oh Hyacinth what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be enjoying this lovely party?"she replied.

"I should be asking the same to you."

He looked at Janet and could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I lost another one. But this time to the one she loves."

"Be happy we came on time before..."

"Yeah."

"Hey we never finished that dance we had on Never Peak."

Janet chuckled. Once again he took her hand with his own wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her free hand on his shoulder. They then started dancing to the music inside. What they didn't know were a newly married couple and a few fairies were spying on them. As they did none of them could help, but smile. At one point both the minister a and queen had their first kiss. None of the spies could help, but say "Finally!"

Janet told Hyacinth,"Ignore them. I have a way to get back at Clarion." And with that they resumed dancing. And the newly wedded joined them. Out in the beautiful night sky was a new star that had appeared the same first night of Zoey's death. But on this particular night it was shining brighter than before.  
Janet looked at the start and whispered,"I told you you were a star."


End file.
